Naruto Abridged: The Usual Demands
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: When all is said and done, Masako X and Vegeta3986 usually get demands from certain members of the Naruto cast, will the demands be met or will their deaths be swift? It’s Naruto Abridged so anything can happen.


**Naruto Abridged:**

**The Usual Demands!**

**Part One**

_Summary: When all is said and done, Masako X and Vegeta3986 usually get demands from certain members of the Naruto cast, will the demands be met or will their deaths be swift? It's Naruto Abridged so anything can happen._

**How Demands are usually met…**

"Phew, at least we got that Art contest over with" Vegeta smiled smoothing a hand over his forehead, doing an Abridged series wasn't simple as making milk you know. Masako X nodded giving his partner in crime a glance "Yeah, now lets see what their demands are today…whose first?" Vegeta looked at the note as he frowned.

"Tenten…" Masako slapped his hand unto his forehead snapping viciously "God if she even asks about that coffee machine one more time, I swear I'm gonna…"

"You can come in!" Vegeta shouted he didn't want to hear Masako X's solution to every problem that they get with a member of their series, especially with the one character that gets less stage time than everyone else. Tenten walked into the room, her face printed with a serious one, this one wasn't going to take very long.

"Right as we have stated before, you are allowed to state whatever you want, if we agree then you get to leave with your life, however if it is _**rejected**_, then we press the funny big red button and fall into the pit of where we keep all our fan girls…" Masako X explained cheerfully placing a finger unto the button revealing a hole where millions of voices screamed at the top of their lungs, Tenten froze in her place like ice, she stood there shaking a bit, but she was going to ask anyways…

"Um…I demand more lines…" she stated, Vegeta and Masako X looked at each other as silence reigned for a moment, then Masako X made a smile, pressing the button, sending Tenten to her mortal doom. "Rejected!" Vegeta cheered while slamming his fists on the desk.

"At least we got that done and over with, **next!!**" Masako X shouted as he fixed his glasses, at this moment Sasuke entered the room, his eyes filled with determination and a smirk on his face. "Yes Sasuke how can we help you?"

"I want to beat the log" Vegeta's eyes flew wide open "What?"

"I want to beat the log!!" Sasuke screeched as he wrapped his hands around Vegeta he shook him violently almost killing him in the process, Masako tried his best to pry Sasuke off Vegeta, it succeeded. "You want to beat the log?" Sasuke nodded as he held an axe in his hands, petting it possessively, he gave the two men a glare that would that would send chills down your spine.

"Yeeessssssss!!" another moment of silence filled the room as Vegeta and Masako looked at each other "May I?" Masako nodded as Vegeta reached for the button as he pressed it "**Rejected**…"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Sasuke screamed, plunging to his doom.

"I can't believe that he just asked us that…" Vegeta shook his head, settling the button back down unto the desk "I know…let him win against the log…"

"How can he ask us such a thing? You know I hope those fan girls knock some sense into him…**next!!**" at this point Sakura came in, slamming each foot unto the ground, Ino following in tow, Masako and Vegeta both slid in their chairs, making a sigh in unison, god they hope this isn't going to be another rant about more scenes of Sasuke or giving them more stage time.

"Yes girls how can we help you?" Sakura was the first one to give an outrageous demand "I demand a better voice actor!!" Ino jumped on top of Sakura as she raised both her hands up making a little victory sigh "SasuNaru forever!!!"

_Oh God!! _They screamed in their minds, both diving for the button at the same time, Masako and Vegeta both fought over the button with all their might

"_**Get them out of here!!**_" Masako yelled.

"_**I'm trying, I'm trying!! Just give me the bloody thing!!**_" Vegeta slammed his hand into the button as the two girls tumbled down the trap door. Hearing their wailing screams echoing down the pit of screaming, terrifying fan girls that could attack you with their lust for their characters.

"Are they gone…" Vegeta tip toed over to the trap door as he looked down it, a hand suddenly arisen from the coldly depths of hell as Sakura slowly emerged from its hellish depths. "Better voice actor!!"

"Eeeeh!! Masako…she's killing…me…do something…quick…before I lose my neck…"

"Alright, alright!!" Masako fought his way through all the items that were on his desk, he hasn't realised how much paper work was place on the table, trying to find his button quick as possible. All he could find during his findings was a ping pong ball and a couple of Yugioh cards and a note from his beloved fans and one from the producers of Naruto saying to stop using their show!!

Finally able to find his beloved button he pressed it so many times, hears the chocked screams from Vegeta as the doors kept going down and up, smacking him in the face over and over again, until Sakura's hand was finally off the young man's neck. "UUUgh…da wain…"

"What's that Vegeta? Your having a child, OMG MPREG!!"

**Moments Later**

"You sure your going to be alright man?" Vegeta nodded while gulping down a giant glass of water, with a bandanna strapped around his head, he had a couple of head injuries due to the door. Masako X sighed making a smile while looking at the pages that were lying in heaps in front of him.

"Right next we have…Kakashi…well this wouldn't take long…you can come in…we allow it" Kakashi walked through the door, holding his precious milk in his hands, god ever since they gave Kakashi that scene with the milk he never put it down, literally they had to smack him a couple of times just to let it go.

"How can we help you?" Vegeta asked, placing both his feet unto the desk, trying to look as cool as he can be.

"I demand more scenes with me and my precious milk…" Masako frowned "Now why the hell would we do that?" Vegeta was next to make a statement "Well Masako you know we have been doing too many scenes with Sasuke and the log, maybe we should place more scenes of Kakashi and the milk?" Masako thought, taking a carton of milk as he took a sip

"Hm…maybe…we can do another scene of Naruto drinking the milk again…" Kakashi's face immediately turned blue at that idea. "No that's not…"

"Maybe we should let the milk be drunk and end that once and for all…" they looked at each other; both men shook their heads in unison "Nah!" Masako plunged his fist unto the button as Kakashi jumped back but then realised that his precious milk was falling down there.

"Millllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllk!!!!" he screeched as he jumped down after it. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at the scene that had just unfolded before him "What a freak!!"

"Hm…Vegeta…have you noticed that we've rejected everyone's idea so far?" Vegeta made a blank expression, removing his feet off the desk as he then made a nod. "Yeah, now that you mention it we have…tell you what…for the next demand we won't reject it okay?" Masako smiled "Okay"

"Okay then, **Next!!!**" and who'd have thought that Orichimaru would come in next, a big girly grin on his face like he was a hormonal giddy school girl who thinks that they'll get what they've been waiting for, for years on end.

"I demand Sasuke's _**soul**_" he highlighted in a snaky hiss. Masako and Vegeta once again looked at each other with a frown plastered on each of their faces. "Should I?" Vegeta nodded as he snuggled down into his velvet seat as he grasped his glass of water taking another gulp down "Go right a head…" button pressed and…

"Dun dun dun dun…"

"Another one bits the dust!" they both sang. Then silence reigned, trap doors closing and then silence broken by the almighty Vegeta 3986 "Well…we didn't _actually_ say that we _**Wouldn't **_reject the demand…"

"Ahuh…Adrian who do we have next?"

"Who's Adrian?" Vegeta asked making Masako turned from his beloved walkie talkie as he replied "Our new secretary…" Vegeta's eyes went wide open "We had a secretary? Since when?"

"Since the end of the Zabuza Saga…"

"Ah…I knew we shouldn't have let Sasuke screamed Adrian…but more importantly" Vegeta grabbed the walkie talkie as he spoke into it "Adrian can I please have some Nachos?"

"For the last time Vegeta…WE. ARE. NOT. HAVING. NACHOS!!"

"Well I am!!"

"Look just give me the walkie talkie!"

"Never!!"

**To Be Continued**

_**Youkai Of Hearts: **__There we go; I got the idea from an episode from the Naruto Abridged series…please be honest and tell me what you think, VIVA LA LOG!!_


End file.
